Christi Lake
Christi Lake (Japanese: プリンセス*ケツホルデス Hepburn: Purinsesu Ketsuhorudesu) is an American former pornographic film actress and former model. She was born on December 12, 1964 in Minneapolis, Minnesota, United States. Names Princess Ketsuholedesu comes from Dan Canuck's soramimi 'Purinsesu Ketsuhorudesu.' from "We need to get out of here. If the princess gets a hold of us...". Ketsuhole desu translates to 'it is an asshole' in Japanese. History Christi Lake had received numerous offers form various adult-film producers to appear in their movies. She eventually decided to accept, and in 1995, went to Los Angeles and appeared in several hardcore films. In 1998, Christi Lake would later guest star in the Sharpshooter Studios produced 1998 adult film Knaked Knights. Role in Gachimuchi As one of the very few female characters of Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling including Lynn Ross, Christi Lake is characterized as having a pleasant look. Her castle guards are faithful to serving their princess. Knaked Knights In Knaked Knights, Christi Lake is the main antagonist of the film and is a princess. The Knaked Knights, led by Anthony Capriatti attempt to regain the castle that had previously belonged to Sam Ashton's father. Steve Grier suggests to capture the evil princess to regain the castle. This plan fails and the Knaked Knights are captured by castle guards Anthony Stone and James Rider. Anthony Stone and James Rider report to Christi after capturing the Knaked Knights, with Christi demanding that they come to her. Once the Knaked Knights arrive, Christi taunts them about their attempt and how her guards are too much for them. She personally strips all four members of their clothing. Once she stares at them for a bit, she is disgusted, requests for the castle guards to take them back into the dungeon, and to feed them to The Moat Monster tomorrow morning. Christi Lake then sends castle guards Rod Pupret and Rainey Mason, whom are both in the nude, for a report. She is disappointed that her two guards were knocked out. She would also not pay another uniform for them to wear, and suggests for them to find their uniforms. Christi Lake decides to shower while the Knaked Knights are still chained up in the dungeon. She brings Anthony Stone and James Rider to undress her, put her into the bath tub, and clean her in it, while the three of them are in the nude. Christi then finishes up and puts on a robe. Anthony and James then stand there in the nude, diligently waiting for their next command before the scene transitions to something unrelated. The plan to have the Knaked Knights consumed by The Moat Monster fails as the Knaked Knights escape the moat and run around the castle. Christi Lake, for the remainder of her appearances, appears frustrated that the Knaked Knights are running around and demands her castle guards and sea monster to stop them. The Knaked Knights successfully escape the castle, but not before locking the large black gate behind them. Trapping Christi Lake, Anthony Stone, Rod Pupret, Rainey Mason, The Moat Monster, and James Rider inside. Quotes Knaked Knights Prologue * "This is disgusting. I want you to take them back to the dungeon and feed them to The Moat Monster in the morning." Authentic Gachimuchi Information External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series